Trombone/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between Trombone and other characters. Balloon In "Now with Powerpoint", Trombone and Cloud pop Balloon on accident, making them sad. This happens twice. In "Really Random Rejoin", Trombone does not choose Balloon onto his team. In "Points and Ladders", Trombone chooses Balloon onto his team in favor of Quarter. Status: Minor Friends Bally In "Coiny's House of Jumpscares", Bally used Trombone to scare Coat Rack out of the haunted house. Trombone called him mean, and Bally said his services were no longer needed and threw him out the window. In "Take A Spin", Trombone fell off the swing early, and Bally asked "Already?". And, he subtracts 16 points off everyone including Trombone, then removes 5 more from Trombone. In "A Spooky Revisit", Trombone tells Bally he feels calmer after the last episode. Bally said he doesn't because he is the only one who has more dislikes than likes. Trombone said at least someone who he truly loved didn't go. In "The Bags of Punishments", Trombone says Bally is the only other person from season 1 on his team, so he could be a big help. Later, they are paired into a group. Bally has an idea to throw him into the trees. Trombone obeys and they get a bag from it. In "Axes and Death Drops", Bally said to Trombone that they might lose Cake Slice. Trombone said Roundy is also up for elimination, but he ignored him. In "House Hunters", a monster pops Bally, causing Trombone to scream. In "Back to the Lynching Board", Trombone chooses Bally to die from guilt. Status: Neutral Bow In "Endurance beam strikes again!", Trombone lands on top of Bow, and thanks him for breaking his fall. Bow is sad because he's on the opposite team. In "The Red Balls of Doom", Bow launches a ball thrown at him and laughs. Trombone catches it, and he is upset. Cake Slice In "The Bags of Punishments", Trombone says Cake Slice deserves to stay in because she won the last challenge for his team. In "Aerial Answering", Cake Slice is upset because Trombone fell, but Trombone assures her they'll be fine. In "World of Voices", Cake Slice tries to kill Rainbow Cube, but Trombone tells her she's on their team. Chess Piece In "Take A Spin", Chess Piece subtracted all of Trombone's points. But she felt bad so took away 6 points off of everyone that wasn't Trombone. Trombone used all his on Chess Piece. In "Something About Elimination Tag", He voted Rose out over Chess Piece. Chess Piece started out as a tagger in the challenge, and Trombone begged her not to tag him. He did, causing him to freak out. Chess Piece felt bad and said he can tag her if he wanted to. Status: Neutral Cloud In "Endurance beam strikes again!", Trombone chooses Cloud onto his team and says he's 'fun to ride on'. In "Now with Powerpoint", Cloud helps Trombone get to the other side. In "Really Random Rejoin", Trombone picks Cloud onto his team first. Status: Friends Coat Rack In "Running for Eggheads", Trombone is happy that Coat Rack won the challenge, and they hug. In "Coiny's House of Jumpscares", Trombone is pulled into a closet, and Coat Rack chases him. When he opens it, he finds a fake knife stabbed into Trombone, which scares him out of the house. In "Really Random Rejoin", Trombone chooses Coat Rack onto his team. In "Hiding From Money", Coat Rack said he's gone bad, and Trombone looks upset by this. Later in the episode Trombone asks what got into Coat Rack because he used to be nice. Coat Rack says if he isn't competitive, he'll lose and get eliminated. Trombone replies he can be competitive without rudeness. Coat Rack says being mean helps him be competitive. Trombone tries to say something, but Coat Rack yells at him which makes him break into tears. In "The Loser's Escape", Trombone karate chops Coat Rack and returns him to the Chamber of Losers with the help of Earthy. In "The End of an Era", Trombone tries to save Headphones from Coat Rack. Cloud eventually drops him in front of Trombone, so Trombone picks him up in anger. He tells Coat Rack that he's upset because they used to be friends and then he turned evil so he needs to be put in his place. Trombone carries him to the rocket Coiny built and throws him into it. In "Reign of Return", they run the course together but don't talk. Trombone barely ever even looks at Coat Rack. In "World of Voices", Trombone shoots Coat Rack and tells him he's sorry and to please forgive him. In "Forest Confinement", Coat Rack scolds Rose for hanging out with Trombone so often. Status: No longer friends/Enemies Coiny In "Now with Powerpoint", Coiny tells Trombone it's time for elimination, to which Trombone replies he didn't need to know. Coiny says the viewers did, and Trombone says they probably knew. Coiny kills him offscreen. In "Hiding From Money", Coiny finds Trombone, and he breaks down into tears. This saddens Coiny. In "New Rejoiners on the Block", Coiny decided to insult all the contestants. He called Trombone a crybaby. In "Spooky scary zombies", Coiny comments about all the candy Trombone got. In "Something About Elimination Tag", Trombone tries to quit, but Coiny talks him out of it. In "Questions to Victory", on one of the questions, Coiny points out how Trombone put "kitty". Trombone stated he wanted to take the risk. In "The End of an Era", Trombone helps Coiny capture Coat Rack. Status: Minor friends Coke In "A Spooky Revisit", Trombone gets scared of the ghosts of Coke and Donut and sucks up Donut. Coke asks him why he did that, and sucks him up as well. In "Back to the Lynching Board", Coke greets Trombone. Trombone tells him he looks different and states he got a design change. Trombone says he's surprised he didn't notice earlier. Cookie In "Something About Elimination Tag", he tags Cookie and apologizes. She tags him back. After Chess Piece tags him, he tags her again. In "A Spooky Revisit", he said he felt bad for Cookie for being chased so he gave her immunity. In "Back to the Lynching Board", Trombone is acting weird because he's being a jester, and Cookie asks him if he's okay. Trombone says he's fine. Donut In "Endurance beam strikes again!", Trombone chose Donut onto his team. In "Really Random Rejoin", Trombone chose Donut second onto his team. When Donut refuses to do the challenge. Trombone lectures him and tells him how he has to do the challenge or he'll end up like Bally. In "A Spooky Revisit", Trombone gets scared of the ghosts of Coke and Donut and sucks up Donut. In "Back to the Lynching Board", Donut tells Trombone that Coke changed to Soda due to not wanting to be copyrighted. Status: Minor friends Drumstick In "Endurance beam strikes again!", Trombone knocks Drumstick off. In "The Red Balls of Doom", Trombone got hit by a dodgeball thrown by Drumstick. Earthy In "The Loser's Escape", Trombone helps Earthy return Coat Rack to the Chamber of Losers and when Coiny asks Earthy who got him in, he said Trombone, and he didn't lie because he "isn't a jerk". Trombone gave him immunity afterward. In "The End of an Era", Trombone tells Earthy that Coat Rack was caught. Earthy is happy of that. Evil Needle In "Moon's Favorite", Trombone stated that Evil Needle was kind of creepy so he's glad she got eliminated. Glockamole In "Twenty Trials", Trombone is fearful about Glockamole having a gun. Headphones In "The Loser's Escape", Trombone gives Headphones immunity because he wants to be his friend. In "Musical Mayhem", Trombone kicks Headphones to get a chair. He apologizes, but Headphones looks upset. In "Diving In", Trombone pushes Headphones out of the way to talk to Rose. In "The End of an Era", Trombone throws Headphones into a hole to protect him from Coat Rack. Status: Neutral Jupiter In "Final Four Throwdown", Jupiter tells Trombone that he should actually try because losing is bad. Nicey In "What? Again?", Nicey points out his body, causing Trombone to guess him. Quarter In "The Red Balls of Doom", Quarter almost swears, but Trombone hits him with a ball so he doesn't. He then calls him bad. In "Points and Ladders", Trombone chooses Balloon in favor of Quarter. Rainbow Cube In "What? Again?", Rainbow Cube shoots Trombone to win team captain. She chooses Trombone first because she felt bad for him. In "Moon's Favorite", Trombone asks Rainbow Cube why she's all by herself. She pulls out an axe and says anyone that comes near her can say hello to it. The lights go off and she kills him, and felt bad afterward. In "The Bags of Punishments", Trombone says she's a good team captain and a good contestant. In "House Hunters", Trombone goes to Rainbow Cube for help, and she tells him the plan she has, which involves them choosing the same house. In "Twenty Trials", Trombone is fearful about Glockamole having a gun, and Rainbow Cube says she likes him already. Status: Friends Ringy In "The Bags of Punishments", Trombone talks to Ringy about the game and lists off all his teammates and why they deserve to stay in. He said he didn't want Ringy out obviously, because he was trying to be her friend. Then he asks her who she thinks will get out if her team loses. She says herself, which makes Trombone feels bad. In "Axes and Death Drops", Trombone tells her it's sad to see her go when she gets eliminated. Rose In "Now with Powerpoint", Rose and Trombone talk about how happy they are that Rose is now an object. In "Really Random Rejoin", Trombone chooses Rose onto his team. In "Pool Party", Trombone tells Rose he hates being in water. She asks why, and some water comes out of his bell. In "Building Bummer", Rose asks her team if either of them has blue paper, so Trombone gives her some. They ended up building a good build, and they both agree it's good. In "Points and Ladders", Trombone chooses Balloon over Quarter, which makes Rose very happy. Later in the challenge, something throws Rose off the ladder, and Trombone happens to be the next one to climb up. In "Something About Elimination Tag", Trombone votes Rose out. He goes to the verge of tears and almost quits over it because of how bad he felt. In "A Spooky Revisit", he asks Rose if he can catch her ghost form to win, and she agrees. In "Diving In", he apologizes to Rose for voting her. She accepts his apology. In "Amazin' Maze", Rose asks Trombone why he is crying, and he says it's because he doesn't want to be eliminated. Rose told him it's all against each other, so the votes could go ay way. This cheers him up. In his tiebreaker, Rose kicks him to the finish so he wins. In "Final Four Throwdown", they see the exit of the maze and both race towards it. But, Trombone gets hit by a laser beam. In" Back to the Lynching Board", Trombone claims Rose is the mafia just so he can get lynched. It works, and he says he won't kill Rose. In "Aerial Answering", Trombone tells Rose he is sad because it's a contestant vote. Rose tries to cheer him up. In "World of Voices", Trombone asks Rose to ally with her. She agrees. In "Forest Confinement", Trombone is sad to be alone and wishes Rose was with him. Rose also tells Coat Rack that Trombone is her friend and that he would never betray her. Status: Best friends Roundy In "The Bags of Punishments", Trombone says she's a good person at heart. In "Axes and Death Drops", Bally tells Trombone they might lose Cake Slice. Trombone reminds him Roundy is also up for elimination, but he repeats what he said. Saturn In "The Ultimate Falldown", they had to fight. Saturn fights him so badly, he had to be recovered. In "Amazin' Maze", Saturn and Trombone had to race each other, and Trombone won. Stoney In "What? Again?", Stoney guesses Saturn in the body swap contest. In "Aerial Answering", Stoney feels remorse for Saturn because of how many times he's died. He says it isn't a big deal. Zombie Arrow In "The Bags of Punishments", Trombone asks him to sabotage the bags, and he agrees. He later speaks in the episode, and Trombone looks confused. In "Reign of Return", Trombone tells Zombie Arrow to go last so their last contestant is a skilled one. His plan works. Contestants Trombone has never talked to * Checker Piece * Core Icon * Evil Eye * Moon * Scary Death Box * Thought Cloud